


Living With the Avatar

by DominicKnight



Series: Korrasami: Through the Years [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending (Avatar), Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Modern Setting, Post-Series, Slice of Life, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: Post-Series snippets of Korra and Asami. A collection of random scenes that build on what we already know about their relationship, and give us a glimpse into their day-to-day life in a modern setting.





	1. Chapter 1

Asami looked at the empty space in their bed. She didn’t hear Korra leave, or feel the bed shift. Korra never woke her. It was the absence of her that woke Asami. She realized it during the three years Korra was in the South recovering when she didn’t sleep well. The woman waited a moment before she got out of bed and padded through their house.

Korra’s habits made her easy to follow when she woke from nightmares.

Asami noted the empty water glass on the island counter in the kitchen, followed by the blankets in the living room being folded and rearranged on the back of the couch. She paused by the sliding glass door at where the curtain was barely pulled aside. Korra inevitably came by and let out Naga before the two went elsewhere. Asami headed back upstairs and walked to the end of the hallway to the last door that was barely ajar. She shook her head at how she missed the tiny line of moonlight when she first went downstairs.

She crept up the stairs, her bare feet quiet on the hardwood steps. The glass door to their rooftop garden was open. Asami peeked out to find Naga asleep on the wood patio behind Korra. Taking in how her girlfriend sat with her back straight, Asami knew she was meditating. She smiled at the two.

After several failed attempts by a real estate agent to find them something, the woman finally won when she showed the couple this house.

They fell in love with the rooftop access despite how bare it was when they first moved in. Asami watched how Korra stared out, her girlfriend’s eyes on Republic City, Air Temple Island, the Spirit Portal, and the water. She decided she wanted to make it special for both of them, for Korra. Asami designed the whole garden at work, keeping the sketches and plans hidden. She ordered the supplies to arrive on days Korra attended to Avatar related tasks and built a significant portion of the patio alone with minor help from Bolin, Mako, and Opal.

The first night Asami finished, she checked when the nearest meteor shower would be, and suggested to Korra they go on the roof to see it. She smiled at the confused look Korra gave her.

“Let me grab a blanket, cause that rooftop is gross,” Korra said. She reached for the plaid blanket draped over the couch when Asami stopped her.

“I put one up there already.”

Korra nodded and followed Asami up. She stood on the top step while Asami stopped on the wood deck to look back at her girlfriend. Her mouth dropped at the change of their rooftop. Smooth stones created a path to the large deck with a coffee table, couches, and lounge chairs. Planter boxes lined the walls of the rooftop with string lights hidden among their branches. And there were candles _everywhere_.

“Surprise!” Asami grinned.

Korra moved to Asami. “You did all of this?”

“Of course.” Asami took Korra’s hands in her own. “I wanted you to have somewhere you could meditate, and where we could be above the world for a little while.”

Korra put her hands on Asami’s cheeks and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. They separated for air after a few moments. “It's perfect.”

Asami smiled at the memory and walked over to Naga first. She reached out and ran her hand over the dog’s head, scratching her behind her ears.

“Sorry to wake you.” Korra’s voice came out barely above a whisper.

“You didn’t. Something told me you weren’t there.” Asami padded across the smooth deck and sat down next to Korra.

“That poison was potent stuff.” Korra slouched, her hands relaxed in her lap.

Asami reached over and took her girlfriend’s hand. She squeezed it three times and kissed the scarred knuckles.

“You should go back to sleep.” Korra smiled down at their held hands as Asami’s thumb traced a circle on the back of her hand.

“I won’t let you stay up by yourself. If we lose sleep, we lose it together.” Asami stared at Korra’s face, and finally, her girlfriend looked her in the eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Korra’s.

Korra stared at Asami when she sat back and grinned. “I’m making you breakfast.” The Avatar started to get up.

Asami blinked and followed her girlfriend’s movement. “Korra, you really don’t have to.”

“Nope. I’m making you breakfast. And I know just the thing.” Korra bent down, kissed Asami’s forehead and lips before she went down the stairs.

Asami turned to look at Naga, who rolled over in her sleep and sighed loudly. She went after Korra, hearing movement in the kitchen. From the doorway, Asami could see Korra putting ingredients into the mixer before turning it on.

“Babe, what are you making?” Asami took in the various containers of powders.

“It’s a treat my mom used to make for me. She made sure I could make it if I ever wanted to share it with friends. And who better to share it with than my girlfriend?” Korra turned and wiggled her eyebrows at Asami before she went back to getting together a pot and some oil.

Asami chuckled. “Mind if I watch?”

“I would expect nothing less.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to run it out.

Korra walked by Asami with earbuds draped around her neck. "I'm going out."

Asami watched her girlfriend for a moment, noticed the tension in her shoulders and her curt tone. She changed, knowing she had minutes before Korra would jog out of their driveway. Luck was in her favor when Asami stepped outside and saw Korra tying her shoes.

"Mind if I join you?" Asami walked over, earbuds in hand.

"Think you can keep up?" Korra stayed kneeling as she tied the final knot on her right sneaker.

"Is that a challenge?" Asami put one hand on her hip as she slid one earbud in. The music from her own running playlist started to fill her ear.

Korra stood and seemed to be looking at her phone. “No. It’s going to be a long run, that’s all.”

Asami smirked and shook her head at her girlfriend. If that’s how she was going to be, Asami knew the perfect solution. In one swift motion, she unplugged Korra’s headphones and took off running with them clenched in her fist.

“Hey!” Korra started after Asami.

“Better keep up, Avatar Korra!” Asami kept one earbud out as she ran to listen for Korra’s footfalls behind her. She pushed herself to keep ahead of Korra, following the route her girlfriend ran when she seemed to have a bad day. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Korra start to catch up. Asami ducked and spun away when Korra reached to pull out her earbud. “Nice try! Maybe next time.”

“Dammit, Asami.” Korra tried again and Asami evaded, this time vaulting over a park fence and bench.

Angry, frustrated Korra didn’t always anticipate the future, which Asami used to her advantage. She knew this run would be good for both of them. Korra would get whatever negative energy she had out of her system, and Asami would get her to talk. Plus it got them both out of the house on the otherwise quiet evening.

They reached the opposite end of the bay and slowed as they neared the end of the pier.

Asami’s last song ended as she caught her breath and stretched her calves. She glanced at her girlfriend and noticed she was bent over with her hands on her knees. Sweat beaded on her bare arms and soaked into the collar of her sleeveless shirt.

Korra straightened and put her hands on her hips.

“And you said I couldn’t keep up.” Asami snickered as she lifted up her legs to stretch her quads.

Korra laughed to herself. “Yeah. I know.” She followed Asami’s lead and started to stretch out her legs.

Asami let the ocean waves fill the silence between them. She looked across the bay at where their house sat.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said, her voice soft. She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Asami.”

Asami turned to look at Korra, meeting the blue eyes that reminded her of glaciers and crystal clear water.

“Raiko is being his usual politician self and sometimes I can’t believe these people elected him as president.” Korra sighed and hung her head.

“Babe.” Asami walked over to Korra and put her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. The gesture made Korra look up at her. “It’s okay to be angry and frustrated. What’s not okay, is when all that emotion is bottled up. Is Raiko all that is bothering you?” Asami felt Korra sigh under her hands.

“I wish I could still hear from Aang or Kyoshi. Sometimes it seems like there’s never a dull moment.” Korra ran her hand through her short bob and let the locks fall back in place. “I grew up always wanting to be the Avatar, but sometimes I wonder what life would be like if it were a little bit tamer.”

Asami smiled. “Well, tame would be us working regular jobs, weekly dinners with our friends and family. It’d all be routine.” Asami chuckled. “Tame isn’t easy to come by when you’re Republic City’s Celebrity Power Couple. Youngest CEO and the Avatar. ”

“That puts us on a lot of hate lists…” Korra grumbled.

“We’re always going to have haters, Korra. Both as individuals and together. What matters is how _we_ handle them.” Asami moved her right hand so that she cupped Korra’s face. Her thumb traced a faded scar on Korra’s cheek. “I love you, and I love us. The rest of the world can just deal with it.”

Korra laughed. “Yeah. They can just deal with it.” She leaned forward and kissed Asami.

Asami pulled away after a moment. “How are we getting home?”

“What, you don’t want to jog back?” Korra leaned back a bit, her hands going to her girlfriend's hips.

“As appealing as that is, I used up a lot more energy evading you on your longer route than if we went for our usual post-workday distance.” Asami shook her head.

Korra turned around a squatted. “Climb on.”

“Why?” Asami frowned and stepped back.

“I’ll get us home in no time. Get on.” Korra looked over her shoulder.

“Okay…” Asami did as her girlfriend directed and wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

“Hold on tight.”

Asami could hear the grin in Korra’s voice. She did not like it one bit.

Korra airbent them over the side of the pier and onto the water. She used her waterbending to ease their landing and get them across the bay like a speedboat.

Asami looked up at the Avatar Aang statue as they passed in front of him. She wished she could thank him or Raava for picking this Southern Water Tribe girl to be the next Avatar. Asami couldn’t imagine anyone else but Korra as the current Avatar. This girl she fell so in love with as their friendship grew. Sometimes she wondered how she ended up so lucky. How _they_ ended up so lucky to find each other.

“You alright back there?”

“I don’t think you’re going fast enough!” Asami laughed when Korra picked up their speed. She squeezed her girlfriend tight when Korra waterbent them onto land a short distance from their house. Asami slid off Korra’s back.

Korra grinned at Asami. “See? Back in no time. And I got these back.” She held out her earbuds that she snuck from Asami’s pocket.

“Maybe I let you take them back.” Asami smirked and walked past Korra in the direction of their house. She turned and continued her steps backward.

Korra’s mouth opened as if she were preparing a retort.

“Last one home makes dinner.” Asami spun around and started to jog down the sidewalk.

“You got a head start!” Korra took off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any headcanons you want to see of our favorite gal pals? Leave me a comment here or contact me via [Tumblr.](http://www.dominicknight.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you find comfort in the middle of the night after a nightmare?

Asami sat up. Her heart pounded against her chest like she finished jogging. She ran her hand through her hair after feeling the sweat on her forehead. Her shirt clung to her skin. She put her hands over her face as she tried to take deep breaths. Her instinct was to curl up and rest against her knees.

“’Sami?”

The bed shifted next to her and she felt a warm hand on her back.

“I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.” Asami’s voice came out muffled from behind her hands and legs. She felt arms wrap around her, pull her into a warm chest.

“It was just a dream. I’m here.”

Asami leaned against the body. “Just a dream. But so real.” She shifted and dropped her hands but stayed curled in on herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the waves crash on the nearby shore through their open bedroom window.

Asami shivered now that she felt the sweat cooling her. A slight breeze passed through the room and suddenly a sweatshirt was being pulled over her head. She struggled for a moment before her head came out with the hood draped over her eyes. The warm hand pushed the hood back and she was greeted with the blue eyes that reminded her of the lagoon they swam in while in the Spirit World.

“Better?”

Asami could smell that the sweatshirt was Korra’s – her Fire Ferrets one that Asami stole even though she had one of her own. She hesitated as she thought about how she felt before she gave her girlfriend a slight nod.

“Be right back.”

She watched her girlfriend leave their room. Asami stayed sitting on the center of their bed. Her eyes were focused on the curtain that swayed in the light breeze. She let her mind get lost in recalling the dream. A warm hand on her back brought her out of her thoughts.

“I made you tea. Chamomile. Dollop of honey and a splash of milk, right?”

Asami blinked at her girlfriend. She reached out and accepted the cup.

“I also brought hot chocolate.”

Two more mugs were on the nightstand.

“I wasn’t sure which one you’d want.”

Asami set the cup of tea aside to join the hot chocolate mugs. Two warm hands grabbed hers. She looked to Korra.

“He’d be proud of you, you know.”

Somehow her girlfriend knew what her nightmare was about. Asami turned her gaze to their hands and the sheets below them.

“He’d be so proud of what you’ve done with the company.”

The warm hands traveled up her arms to her shoulders. She kept her focus on her hands.

“All the people you’ve helped in Republic City and beyond.”

Korra’s hands traveled over her shoulders and held her face.

Asami finally stared at her girlfriend. She felt Korra’s soft hands on her cheeks as they stared at each other. Asami marveled at how soft and warm Korra’s hands were. Her girlfriend was hard muscle, a solid body with scars from training and war wounds. She sniffled, her eyes welling.

“He’d be proud of who you’ve become, Asami.”

Asami felt the pads of Korra’s thumbs brush under her eyes, wiping away tears.

They stared at each other before Korra kissed her forehead.

“And your mom? She is with all the other spirits saying ‘My daughter is the greatest. She saved the world with her sidekick girlfriend, the Avatar.’”

Asami chuckled. “She would have loved you. And dad too if he had the chance to get to know you.” She reached over and pulled Korra in for a kiss, smiling against her girlfriend’s lips. Asami separated and whispered, “Is the hot chocolate still warm?”

“If it’s cold I can heat it up.” Korra reached behind her and passed Asami the mug.

Asami sipped it and nodded. “It’s good.” She observed Korra drink some.

“You can wake me up, babe. It’s okay.”

“One of us should get a decent amount of sleep. We can’t both always be exhausted.” Asami held her mug in both hands, appreciating the warmth.

“You’re always there for me when I have nightmares. And I’ll _always_ be here for you when you have nightmares and bad days too.”

Asami shook her head and smiled. She finished the rest of her hot chocolate and set the mug aside.

“Bedtime?” Korra set her mug aside too.

“Bedtime.” Asami crawled up to her pillow and lay down. She felt the strong arms wrap around her and pull her into the warm body. Asami tucked her head under Korra’s chin. Her breathing evened out as she listened to Korra’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More fluff to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars fade, but their effects don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read my other Korrasami fic, I promise I have a draft of the next chapter going! I've just changed how that chapter has started a bazillion different times. Either way, please enjoy this chapter!

Asami used a clean cloth to wipe away the dried blood on Korra’s face. Her girlfriend sat at the kitchen island, arms crossed with a frown. “So what did we learn?”

Korra heaved a sigh. “I beat him, that’s all that matters.”

The Engineer shook her head. She knew she should have expected that answer. The cut under the cloth was healed, a fresh scar that vertically split the corner of Korra’s right eyebrow took its place. She turned Korra’s face, checking once again for any more blood before she kissed her girlfriend’s lips.

“That’s better.” Asami set the cloth aside and sat down across from her girlfriend. She could tell by the look in Korra’s eyes that thoughts were swirling in a storm in her head. “What is it, babe?”

Korra looked to the side, picking somewhere other than Asami. She crossed her arms and almost seemed to curl in on herself. Her gaze turned to the small space between them. “He could have hurt you.” Her voice came out quiet, and shaky as if she were afraid to say the words.

“He didn’t. And you know I could handle it.” Asami observed Korra’s closed body. She reached across and took Korra’s wrists in her own, slid her hands down her forearms to keep her hands on the outside of Korra’s. Asami took in the scars – the faded lines from where the chains rubbed Korra’s skin raw. Korra told her stories about every scar she had, proud training and battle wounds. These ones were different though. Their story wasn’t tied to success.

“I know.” Korra kept her gaze down towards the floor tiles. “I want to keep you safe, Asami. We’ve got each other now, and I don’t want anything to happen to us.”

Asami smiled. “Nothing will happen to us. I’ve always got your back, and I know you’ve always got mine.” She squeezed Korra’s hands, which made her girlfriend look up. Asami saw the concern in Korra’s eyes. “You’re cute when you worry so much.” She reached up and pinched Korra’s nose.

Korra wrinkled her nose.

“We make a great team. And sometimes our team will be in danger and put in tough positions—“ Asami started.

“Sometimes?” Korra quirked the newly healed eyebrow at her.

Asami chuckled. “Okay, more like all the time.” She ran her thumbs over the back of Korra’s hands, feeling the faint scars Korra told her were from training. “But our team perseveres. And I don’t doubt that we will succeed when we’re together.”

Korra pursed her lips.

“Besides, I hear chicks dig scars.” Asami smirked and looked at the newest one. She reached up and touched it with a gentle finger.

Korra grinned and pulled her hands away. She flexed her biceps. “That’s good. I was worried I’d have to win them over with my body.”

Asami laughed and heard Korra join her. She loved that sound more than any newly built revving engine.

Korra dropped her arms. “This is all I got, you should see the other guy.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I saw. He’s probably lucky you didn’t send him to the Spirit World in pieces.”

“There wouldn’t have been pieces to send. His spirit probably wouldn’t have crawled there by the time I was done with him.” Korra slid off the chair at the counter, which closed the space between her and Asami. She pressed her lips to her girlfriend. “Thank you. I owe you.”

Asami shook her head. “You’re my girlfriend, Korra. You don’t owe me anything.”

Korra smirked. “Are you sure?” She ran her hands up and down Asami’s sides and stepped away. “Because I think I owe you a massage for cleaning me up after this fight. I can’t  have you pulling any muscles.” Korra wiggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend as she started to walk away. “But if you don’t want it, I guess I’ll just head to bed.”

Asami bit her lip and then moved after Korra, her girlfriend racing up the stairs ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes after a battle what you need most is rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this fic. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your adorable comments and kudos about our lovely dorks. They make me smile and encourage me to keep writing these small moments between them.

“The bruising will fade, it’ll look worse before it gets better.” Kya finished wrapping Asami’s torso and helped the young CEO get her shirt on.

Asami exhaled slow. “Thank you, Kya. I appreciate you healing the bones at least.”

“You’re welcome. I’d suggest—“ Kya started.

“What’s the prognosis?” Korra walked in, a blue cast from her elbow down on her left arm. Her shoulders had a few faint scars from Kya’s earlier healing.

Both the healer and Asami looked to the Avatar.

“She’ll live. Though I’d recommend taking it easy for a while. For both of your sakes.” Kya looked at them.

“So I guess that means bedroom activities are out.” Korra smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows and stood by Asami. She reached over and took her girlfriend’s hand in her uncasted one.

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra’s remark while Kya laughed.

“You could do them, just be careful. You’ll both be sore for a while. I’d like to see you back in a week to check on how you’re both doing and perform any final healing.” Kya went to the nearby sink and washed her hands.

“Thank you again, Kya.” Asami smiled at the older woman.

“You don’t have to thank me. I have to take care of my girls. With your parents not around, I figure someone should watch out for you.” Kya walked back over to them after drying her hands and put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Besides, I think it takes some of the stress off of Tenzin.”

Asami saw Korra grin, that crooked smile that she loved so much. She leaned over and kissed the corner of Korra’s mouth at the peak of the crook.

Korra leaned into the kiss. “I try not to get in trouble. It somehow always finds me.” She shrugged, her arm snaking around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Hmm, I wonder why.” Asami smirked.

“You ready to go?” Korra turned to Asami.

“Actually, I’d like to keep you both here for observation.” Kya gestured to the bed Asami sat on.

“What? Why?” Korra blinked, surprised that they couldn’t return to their home.

“Healing takes a lot out of you. Rest here for a few hours, and then myself or Lin will take you home. Or we’ll get one of the boys to do it.” Kya patted Korra’s back.

“I’m fine with it. Sleeping sounds amazing, actually.” Asami smiled to Korra and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand three times.

The couple stared at each other for a moment, a silent conversation before Korra nodded.

“Works for me.” She climbed up on Asami’s bed and the two settled down.

Kya observed the two of them arrange themselves on the bed before she tucked them in. She placed a kiss on their foreheads, dimmed the lights, and shut the door as she left.

“How are you feeling?” Korra looked up at her girlfriend as she gingerly settled next to her.

“Like I took a boulder to the chest.” Asami laughed at the truth, which made her wince. She wrapped her arm around Korra and drew her into her side.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you? Should I get Kya?” Korra started to sit up.

The stream of questions and Korra’s immediate concern made Asami laugh, though much lighter. It would take her some time to get used to the pain from her recently mended ribs.

“I’m fine, babe. It’s okay.” Asami squeezed Korra’s shoulders. “Tired. But I’m doing better now that you’re here.” Asami felt Korra smile on her shoulder. “What about you?”

Korra held up her casted arm. “Broken. Kya healed the bone and sent me for a cast. It’s a reminder so I don’t attempt anything crazy.”

“She knows you so well.” Asami reached over and ran her hand over the cast.

“I’d hope so. She and Katara healed far too many of my broken bones when I was a kid.” Korra moved around and dug into the pocket of her pants. She pulled out a sharpie and held it out to Asami. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Asami grinned and accepted the permanent marker. She steadied Korra’s casted arm in her free hand, drew a heart followed by her name stretching across the top of the cast from Korra’s elbow to her wrist. “There. You’ve officially been claimed.”

“Wait. We weren’t official before?” Korra turned her gaze up to Asami.

“I’ve been waiting for the official Bisexual Girlfriends license. We’ve only had a permit for the time being.” Asami kept a straight face as she spoke. “I applied for it before we went on vacation to the Spirit World.”

Korra smirked. “So you knew you wanted all of this even then?” She watched her girlfriend.

Asami put a hand to her chin. “Babe, I knew the instant we went looking for all of the new Airbenders.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to rush us. And I wanted to make sure I knew how I felt.” Asami smiled and looked at Korra. “Turns out I was right and got exactly what I wanted.” She kissed Korra’s forehead.

Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder, her arms gentle around her girlfriend’s waist. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”

Asami shook her head. “You don’t have to apologize, Korra.”

“Three years, Asami. You waited three years for me to return to you.” Korra turned her face into Asami’s shoulder, her voice muffled.

Asami felt Korra’s hot breath through her t-shirt. “It was worth it.” She smiled as Korra moved and looked at her.

“Yeah?”

“We both needed to grow up a bit. That makes what we have now all the better.” Asami turned her gaze to Korra and the two locked eyes. She shifted and put her left hand on Korra’s cheek before drawing her girlfriend into a proper kiss. Asami smiled against her girlfriend's lips, feeling Korra grin. The CEO pulled away and yawned.

“Okay, you need to rest, and I will cuddle you as gingerly as I can.” Korra squeezed Asami gently and settled against her side.

Asami closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Her breathing evened out as she focused on the warm body next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not fun coming home to an empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope to have more updates for you guys as 2018 approaches, cause ya'll are awesome and deserve more fluff of our adorkable power couple.

Asami sunk into the driver’s seat of her car as she sat in the driveway. Her commute from Future Industries to their house usually relaxed her. Today she felt empty. The exhaustion settled heavy in her chest with each deep breath. She stared up at the house, figuring it would be empty like it had been for the better part of the week. With Korra away, the house didn’t feel the same. Asami understood the political trips Korra had to take, and that she couldn’t always accompany her. But there was something about knowing she was alone in their house that took her back to being alone in the Sato Estate while Hiroshi was doing anything and everything in Republic City.

Her father and her girlfriend in her thoughts, Asami got out of the car and headed up the front steps with her briefcase in hand. She unlocked the door was met with a wall of smell and music. Someone was cooking something. The thought of _who_ made her smile. Asami walked through the house, light on her feet as she could hear a voice singing along.

Korra moved about the kitchen, stirring a pot and flipping something cooking in a pan.

Asami leaned against the doorway to the kitchen to take in the sight. Domestic Korra was for her and her alone. “You’re not what I expected to come home to.” She smiled as Korra looked up at her.

Korra’s crooked grin spread across her face. “Oh, I should probably leave then. Come back when I’m scheduled to later this week.” She turned and checked something in the oven.

Asami abandoned her heels and walked over to join her assumed barefoot girlfriend at the stove. She slid her arms around her shorter girlfriend’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. “You’re back early.”

Korra hummed in response, and then followed the tune of the song from the radio. “Hope I didn’t ruin your bachelorette pad.”

“Yes, you ruined the orgy I had planned tonight,” Asami deadpanned.

There was a beat of silence before they both laughed.

Korra leaned back against Asami. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Asami squeezed Korra and went in to kiss her cheek only to be met with her girlfriend’s lips. She sighed into the contact and pulled away after a moment. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Korra put her hands over Asami’s as they swayed to the music.

Asami felt the soft blue flannel of Korra’s button-down under her fingers. She loved seeing Korra wear this shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. It hugged her frame in all the right places. Asami dubbed it Korra’s “casual clothes,” that her girlfriend wore every time she wanted to relax at home after doing Avatar business.

Korra glided around the kitchen with Asami still cuddling her. She paused and turned in Asami’s arms so they faced each other.

“You should go change out of those business clothes so we can catch up and have dinner.” Korra reached up and played with the lapel of Asami’s pantsuit jacket between her fingers.

“You don’t want to help me take this off?” Asami smirked.

“As much as I’d _love_ that, I don’t want dinner to burn. With me gone I can’t imagine you’ve eaten a homecooked meal.” Korra poked Asami’s nose.

Asami released her girlfriend and stepped back. “Excuse you, I ate meals.” She put her hands on her hips.

“Home cooked meaning here in our house. Not home cooked by Pema on the island.” Korra pointed at her girlfriend.

Asami’s mouth dropped open to protest but shut it again.

Korra looked smug as she nodded. “I check up on you through other means than calling. Someone has to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Asami sighed and held up her hands. “I take it you threw out my leftovers.”

“If you’re talking about the week’s worth of takeout containers in the fridge, then yes, I did.” Korra reached over and turned down the stove. She closed the distance between them. “I came back early because I missed you, and I don’t sleep without your cold feet touching me.”

“Oh, that’s all.” Asami stuck out her tongue. She turned to leave the kitchen when a strong hand pulled her back and all she felt were lips on her own. A hand came up to her cheek before it slid back into her hair to rest at the base of her neck. Asami’s own hands found Korra’s hips. Her thumb snuck under the hem of the t-shirt, feeling the warm skin. She inhaled through her nose and pulled back.

Asami’s eyes found Korra’s blues, two deep pools she wanted to get lost in forever. _Spirits this girl was her everything._

“Welcome home from work,” Korra whispered, her breath hot on Asami’s lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that chilly time of year when everyone spends time with family for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days late, but I wanted to do something for the Korrasami Anniversary! And I also wanted to wish everyone a Merry Holiday. Thank you all for coming back to this collection, leaving kudos and comments. Your readership means so much to me. I hope to continue to fill your fluff needs with these two as the months continue.

“Okay, what do you want to see first?” Korra looked at Asami, her eyes searching her girlfriend’s face. They walked from the palace in the direction of the festivities. The Avatar bundled up Asami to make sure her girlfriend wouldn’t freeze to death.

Asami smiled, squeezing Korra’s hand with her mittened ones. “I’ve seen the Glacier Spirits Festival, Korra. We were here a couple of years ago.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I _know_. But we were friends then. Now I get to show you around Harbor City and the Tribe as my girlfriend.” The Avatar reached over and pulled the beanie down over Asami’s eyes.

“Hey!” Asami stopped walking and went to fix the hat. Before her stood Korra, a crooked grin on her face. Her eyes were locked on the beautiful blues that made her think of deep glacier ice.

“I want to get as much in tonight as possible before we have to go get ready for dinner.” Korra took Asami’s hands in hers. “So you can pick whatever you want, and we’ll do it. Name the food cart or the game and I’ll get you something.”

“Let’s just walk around and stop when we want to. I’ll enjoy whatever you want to show me, you goof.” Asami’s mittened hands held both of Korra’s as they stood in the street staring at each other.

“Welp, then we better get started. There’s a lot of activities to do or not do.” Korra wiggled her eyebrows.

Asami smirked. “I wouldn’t want to miss out on anything.” She winked at Korra and walked past her girlfriend, who seemed stumped at any response.

They walked through the festival, occasionally pausing at a game booth.

Korra squished the large head of an air bison plushie while Asami carried a polar bear dog plush under one arm. “How many of these games do you think we could win?”

Asami put one hand to her chin. “Well, given our abilities… all of them. Although I don’t think that would be fair to the children around here, or the vendors.”

“Might be fun to try though.” Korra glanced at her girlfriend.

“While that’s true, I don’t think we need ten of every plushie they have here. Unless you want to donate them all? Or these are the only gifts we’re giving to friends and family.”Asami linked her left arm with Korra’s as they walked by one of the bell-ringing booths where the vendor called out while carrying a mallet.

Korra nodded. She pulled them to stop by a large bonfire where people gathered to eat some of the festival food. They stood warming themselves for a few moments.

Asami tilted her head against Korra’s and felt her girlfriend lean into the gesture. She smiled as they watched the fire and the spirits mill about with the Harbor City citizens.

 * * *

Asami sat in front of the large mirror as she applied her make up. She looked past her reflection to where she saw Korra stick her head into the room. The CEO grinned at her girlfriend in her more traditional attire. “Well don’t you look snazzy.” She winked.

Korra’s cheeks reddened as she stuck out her tongue at Asami. “That’s going to haunt me forever isn’t it?”

Asami shrugged and finished up her make up. “Maybe.”

“Well, you’re looking absolutely lovely. If we didn’t have this dinner, I’d get you out of that dress.” Korra stopped behind Asami and put her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

They stared at each other in their reflections of the mirror.

“We still have time if you change your mind.” Asami set down the brush and put her hands over Korra’s, feeling more of the warm skin.

“As much as I would _love_ that, I have a surprise for you.” Korra moved her arms and her hands slid on Asami’s bare shoulders.

“Korra, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Asami turned to face her girlfriend. “You inviting me to join you and your family during this holiday is more than enough. _You_ are enough.” She watched her girlfriend blush at that.

“I know. But this is your first time here as more than a friend.” Korra put her hands on Asami’s cheeks and kissed her girlfriend. She stepped back to pull away and held out her hand. “Shall we?”

Asami checked that she hadn’t smeared her lipstick and then took Korra’s hand.

They headed down to the formal dining room. Although the long table could have held twenty people, it only had enough place settings for eight.

Asami blinked, trying to come up with who else would be attending the dinner. Korra pulled her over to the head of the table where three place settings sat with what Asami could make out as picture frames face down over each.

“All those booths and games are the fun part of the Glacier Spirits Festival.” Korra released Asami’s hand and took the first photo. “This is also a time to honor the spirits and those who come before us.” She leaned it up revealing a goofy grinning Aang. “At this dinner, we set a place for the ones that matter to us.” Korra gestured to the next two photos.

Asami felt Korra’s warm hand on her back. She glanced at her girlfriend before she reached out and took the first photo. The CEO tilted it up to see Hiroshi looking up at her. Asami recognized the photo from when he was at the height of his power at Future Industries before everything came crashing down. The next photo made her hesitate. She felt Korra’s hand slide lower to the small of her back. Taking a breath to calm herself, Asami picked up the last photo. Her mother stared back at her, as beautiful as Asami remembered her.

“How?” Asami’s hands shook as she examined the photo. Her eyes grew wet as she placed the image next to her father’s at the third place setting.

“I packed their photos in my bag. I wanted to honor their spirits tonight at dinner.” One of Korra’s hands stayed on Asami’s back while the other rested on her bare arm.

Asami swallowed, trying to come up with words. She turned her eyes to Korra, tears brimming. “Korra.” Her voice came out as a whisper.

“Babe. I’m sorry. I should have asked first about taking the photos I just—“ Korra started to ramble.

Asami shook her head and grabbed Korra’s face, pulling her into a deep kiss. She held it until she needed to take a breath and pulled away, but kept her forehead resting on Korra’s. Tears slid down her cheeks. “It’s perfect.”

“Really?” Korra’s hands found her cheeks. And the two separated so they could look at each other.

Asami nodded. Korra’s thumb brushed some of the tears away. Asami laughed as she reached up and wiped at her own eyes. “Good thing I’m wearing waterproof makeup.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Korra looked at Asami. “We can go get some fresh air on the balcony.”

The CEO shook her head. “I’ll be fine.” Asami turned her head hearing voices from behind the doors. “We should take our seats.”

Korra nodded in agreement and the two slid into their chairs next to Asami’s parents.

Tonraq, Senna, and Katara entered next, taking their seats across from the couple.

The dinner started with little fanfare. It was filled with conversation about the festival, Republic City, and the changes in their world from all the spirit portals.

Asami looked watched Korra as she spoke to her parents and Katara. This woman somehow always surprised her. A smile spread across her face as she thought about all the ways Korra had shown her love. Asami couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Out of all the people they could have found in this world, they found each other. Even after all this time. She found Korra’s hand under the table and squeezed it.

Korra looked at Asami and grinned, which Asami leaned over and kissed the top crook of her lips.

“Happy Glacier Spirits Festival, Asami.” Korra leaned over to kiss Asami’s cheek.

 _Raava. Mom. Dad. Spirits. Thank you for this Southern Water Tribe woman who has given me her heart._ Asami turned to capture Korra’s lips instead as she thought her silent prayer to the spirits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate is the answer to so many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Thank you for your comments, kudos, and for reading. Here's more fluff to add to the already diabetes causing collection I've written. May it brighten your day. Enjoy!

Asami sat at the counter of the large kitchen sipping a glass of water. She could have remained in their bedroom of the Southern Water Tribe palace, but her mind wandered and she felt it fitting she physically do the same.

“I didn’t expect anyone else up.” A voice said from the doorway behind her.

The CEO turned to see Tonraq. “Sorry. I was thirsty.” She drank down more of her water and shifted off the stool to get up.

“Don’t let me rush you. Stay as long as you like.” He smiled and moved through the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. The Chief sat opposite her. “What’s got you up?”

“I could ask you the same.” Asami looked up at him.

“The warrior in me is always alert, old habits die hard. As the chief, I was up thinking about the tribe. And the dad part of me felt the need to check on my family.” Tonraq kept his gaze on her.

“Korra is asleep and my brain won’t shut off.” Asami rubbed her thumb along the side of her glass.

“She’s snoring, isn’t she?”

Asami smiled and snickered. “Like a beaver-seal building a dam.”

Tonraq laughed, a deep booming sound that reminded Asami of her father. She ignored the pang in her chest from thinking about him.

“She id that as a child. Between her and Naga, I don’t know how Senna and I slept.”

Asami shook her head. “At least it’s only when she’s sleeping deeply.” She took another sip of her water.

They fell into a companionable silence.

“You’re as much a part of this family as Korra is, you know.” Tonraq focused on the CEO.

Asami stared at the large man across from her. The first time they met all those years ago she found herself a tad intimidated. But she summoned the same confidence she used in the boardroom and found him to be the source of so much of who Korra was.

“Senna and I were young when we had Korra, so she was a high-energy handful already. That’s not even including her also being the Avatar.”

The CEO listened to him, imagining tiny Korra running her parents and the village ragged. It brought a smile to her face.

“We always wanted more kids. But Korra was enough for a whole village.” Tonraq gave a soft laugh, a low sound from his chest, and Asami joined him. “What I’m trying to say is that Senna and I see you as another daughter. We’re so happy for you and Korra to have found each other.” Tonraq reached over and put his hand on Asami’s forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “If you ever need anything, we’re here for you. No matter what happens between you and Korra.”

Asami felt tears in her eyes. She smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Tonraq.” Using her thumb, she started to wipe away a few tears that attempted to escape. She thought she saw his eyes look a little wet.

“Now that I’ve made us both emotional, how does hot chocolate sound?” Tonraq pushed himself up and moved about the kitchen.

“Wonderful.” Asami grinned up at him.

The Chief nodded and grabbed the necessary ingredients. He set the milk to boil and had the cocoa powder ready to pour in.

Asami turned her attention to the countertop. Korra’s parents welcomed her with open arms, and the CEO couldn’t recall the last time she felt so comfortable and warm. Her girlfriend was the first person to make her feel that way. Of course, that support and compassion came from such loving parents first. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders in a side hug. Asami returned the gesture and closed her eyes feeling Tonraq kiss the top of her head. The CEO wished her father was around to have these moments with. If there was one thing she missed, it was his big hugs.

A shutter sound broke them both of their quiet moment. They turned to see Korra and Senna in the doorway; Korra taking a picture with her phone.

“That’s a keeper.” Korra walked over and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “Hi.”

Tonraq pulled his arm from Asami and hugged his wife, who came over behind Korra. “Looks like we’ll need more milk.” The two parents went to the stove to work on the hot chocolate.

“Hey.” Asami put her hands on Korra’s sides.

“You and dad up for a midnight snack?” Korra glanced between them.

“Yeah. And from your snoring,” Asami deadpanned.

Tonaq and Senna laughed as Korra pouted.

“I can’t help it. And Naga snores too!” Korra gestured to the polar bear dog who sat in the kitchen doorway scratching behind her ears.

Asami tickled Korra’s sides. “We love you despite your beaver-seal snoring, babe.” Asami gave Korra a quick peck. She pulled her girlfriend over to sit on the stool next to her.

“If we didn’t love the snoring, we would have replaced you with a beaver-seal instead.” Tonraq carried over two mugs and set them down across from the young couple.

Senna carried over the other two hot chocolates and set them down for Korra and Asami. She put an arm around each of them. “Korra gets the snoring from her father. Make sure she’s not sleeping on her back and you’ll be fine.”

“I’ll remember that.” Asami smiled at Senna. She felt the light kiss on her cheek and watched as Korra got the same before Senna gave them a one-armed hug each.

Tonraq frowned at his wife as she sat next to him. “Korra snores enough for the both of us.” He sipped his hot chocolate and looked at his daughters. “She came with me to a tribe council meeting when she was three or four, right before we found out she was the Avatar. Senna was helping heal some people in the hospital. Korra dozed off in the middle of our discussion when she starts snoring so loud.” Tonraq and Senna both started to laugh. “The council couldn’t keep a straight face because this toddler was disrupting the whole thing.”

Asami snickered and then looked to see Korra roll her eyes and pout. That made her laugh harder.

“Are you going to tell her embarrassing stories about me every time we see each other?” Korra sipped her hot chocolate.

“Yes, sweetie. She has to know what she’s getting into dating you.” Senna grinned.

Asami brushed her shoulder against Korra, which made her girlfriend look at her. “Good thing all these stories don’t scare me away.” She reached over and took Korra’s free hand. Asami brought it to her lips and brushed her lips over the knuckles.

Korra’s pout broke and she gave her girlfriend her lopsided grin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grease-monkeys don't spare their girlfriend from getting a little messy too.

Asami rolled out from under the Satomobile, examining the part in her hands. She found the crack and shook her head. The new part she designed wouldn’t be as fragile as the original, and would improve overall fuel efficiency by twenty percent. If this proved successful in her own vehicle, she felt comfortable pushing it for all Satomobiles. Music from the radio in the corner filled the garage. Asami hummed along as she got up and strode across the floor, her heels clicking to the beat, to where the new part sat on one of the workbenches.

“Are you doing that in heels?” Korra paused in the open door of the garage, draping the earbuds around her neck.

Asami looked at her girlfriend. “I do my best work in heels.” She winked and took in blushing Korra, sweaty from her run. “How was your workout?” The unmistakable smell of her, of _Korra_ , always made her mind wander to x-rated territory.  

Korra shrugged and pulled her leg up to stretch out the muscles.

“That thrilling huh?” Asami set the part down and turned to face her girlfriend. There was something she loved about Korra in joggers and her sleeveless shirts. Korra’s arms might be part of that reason.

Korra waved away the topic and walked over to Asami. “Work that bad that you came home to work on your car?” She reached over and put her hand on Asami’s hips right below where she had her coveralls tied.

“It wasn’t my favorite thing about today. You know how board meetings go.” Asami put her arms over Korra’s shoulders, keeping her greasy hands away.

“Oof. You win.” Korra went up on her tiptoes and kissed Asami’s chin. “Do I need to beat somebody up? Show them the guns?”

Asami laughed as Korra flexed her arms. “Down, tigerseal. They’re dragging their feet on the next product rollout. I’m sure at the next meeting they’ll come around.” She felt Korra’s hands return to her hips.

“Well, keep me updated if you want some more muscle behind your next meeting. I know you’ve got it covered, but I’ll lend a hand. Say the word and I’ll back you up.” Korra grinned at Asami and ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s sides. “Anything I can do to improve today?”

The CEO looked at Korra, her eyes focused on her lips. They met halfway, mouths melding. Asami felt Korra’s hands wander, drawing them closer. Her own hands slid down Korra’s front and found the open slits on the sides of the shirt. She smirked against Korra’s mouth, remembering why else she liked these shirts. Asami’s fingers skimmed the skin against her girlfriend’s ribs, feeling her muscles twitch before she found the lines of her abs and traced those.

Korra pulled away, taking deep breaths. “That’s cheating.”

Asami chuckled, a low sound in her chest. “I think it's unfair you come in here looking like this and expect me to not touch you.” She stilled her hands but traced circles with her thumbs as she took in Korra’s swollen lips.

“I thought I was safe with my grease-monkey girlfriend busy on her car.” Korra bit her lip.

The CEO pulled one hand away from Korra’s torso and put it on her girlfriend’s cheek. She held her there for another kiss and released Korra. Asami could see the smudge she left on her face and could only imagine what Korra’s body looked like.

“Well, you underestimated how much you improve my day.” Asami stepped back. She needed to finish this modification. It wouldn’t take her long, and she knew it. But Korra was the exact distraction she wanted. Asami moved backward, angling herself toward the door leading into the house.

“What about dinner?” Korra took a step in her direction.

Asami pretended to contemplate the question. “I think there’re some takeout menus on the counter by the wine.”

“Sounds perfect.” Korra went forward at the same time Asami turned and hit the button lowering the garage door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I finished [Wrinkled Envelopes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11646504), which means I'm working on a few other long-form fanfics for this OTP. If there's anything you'd like to see me tackle, hit me up on [Tumblr](http://dominicknight.tumblr.com/). I'm always looking for prompts, or to talk about your favorite fanfics by other writers, or mine, or anything fandom. Stay excellent!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings are a good time for introspection and drawing.

The first rays of sun slid in between the blinds, sending faint lines across the room. Asami rolled away from the window and looked to see Korra asleep. She smiled at her girlfriend’s even breathing. It wasn’t often that she woke up alone, but she always liked to know that they both slept without nightmares through the night. Their brains seemed to take turns when it came to bad dreams. Some weeks they couldn’t go a day without one of them waking up. But if it meant they slacked off their responsibilities once they were both exhausted so they could sleep the day away in each other’s arms, Asami would take it.

She watched the Avatar for a moment, taking note of how relaxed she looked. Korra always seemed tense because the world’s balance rested on her shoulders. Asami did whatever she could to put her girlfriend’s mind at ease, but it wasn’t the easiest task. She noticed Korra’s tense shoulders or the way her jaw clenched when she came back from a meeting with Raiko. The CEO couldn’t blame Korra for her reactions.

Asami shifted to not wake Korra and reached to the bottom shelf of her nightstand. She pulled out the sketchbook and pencil wedged into her last sketch of a new motorcycle design. The CEO turned the page and settled against the headboard. Her eyes traced her girlfriend’s form before she started the gentle lines.

Hiroshi encouraged her to take design courses while in school after he saw her first sketch of a car as a child. She listened and found she enjoyed putting pencil to paper. Alongside her engineering and business classes, Asami took every art course she could. Her ability to invent, fix and negotiate would pay the bills, but the art was for herself.

She lost herself in sketching Korra. It wasn’t often she could find Korra so at peace and relieved. Korra’s face was soft with a childlike innocence. Asami imagined young Korra still excited about being the Avatar, a giddy expression across her face as she started her training. She wondered how much of Korra’s childhood got lost in being the Avatar.

They both had unconventional childhoods. Asami liked to think that’s why they meshed so well. She remembered Korra saying something about how intense they both were, and that intensity sometimes drove others away. Korra spent her childhood training to carry the world on her shoulders, and Asami learned to create and fix at her father’s side. If there was one thing the CEO understood, it was this unyielding passion.

“New Satomobile design?” Korra’s voice came out half muffled by the pillow in her face.  

Asami smiled, her eyes meeting Korra’s blues. She didn’t have colored pencils around or else she would try and match that shade she loved. “Not this time.” Her hand continued it’s movement across the page, smudging the graphite in places to create the proper shading.

Korra turned her head sideways so her mouth wasn’t on the pillow. “Can we not get up yet?”

“Whatever you’d like, babe.” Asami felt Korra’s arms slip around her waist. A warm hand slipped under her shirt and slow circles were traced with a thumb.

Korra closed the distance between them, curling into Asami’s side and pressing her face into her girlfriend.

Asami stared at the sketch for a moment before she closed the book up with her pencil lodged in the spine.

“I wanna see.”

“It’s nothing, babe.” Asami set the sketchbook aside, settling down into the mattress and wrapping her arms around Korra.

“You woke up to draw it, clearly it’s important.” Korra’s breath felt hot against her, even through the t-shirt. “Talk sciencey to me.”

Asami snickered. “Another time.” She pressed her lips to Korra’s forehead before her girlfriend turned her head and stole a kiss.

“It’s Saturday, right?” Korra smiled up at Asami.

“Yeah.” Asami looked down at Korra, amused at the question and why she wanted the confirmation.

“Means we can stay in bed all day.” Korra squeezed Asami.

“At least for a while. We do have that double date with Bo and Opal.”

Korra waved her hand as if to dismiss the topic. “That’s this evening. Plenty of time to get ready.”

“True. But we do need to grocery shop and at least be somewhat responsible today. Plus, there’s Naga to feed, and ourselves.” Asami felt Korra deflate, the thumb that drew gentle circles on her side stopped.

“I guess you’re right.” Korra started to shift as if to get up.

Asami tightened her harms around Korra. “We might have things to do, but that doesn’t mean we have to get up right now.” She turned, her gaze meeting Korra’s. Her girlfriend gave her that goofy smile, at which point Asami felt one of Korra’s hands on her neck pulling her down for a kiss. Asami chuckled against Korra’s lips. “That’s what I thought.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's flu season.

She sat at her desk. That’s the last thing Asami remembered when she left the meeting and went into her office. A voice called to her, sounding distant and like she were under water.

“Asami? Hey, let’s get you home.”

Getting to the surface to respond felt like a lifetime. She managed an incoherent grumble before she faded.

The next time she heard that voice, she shifted on something soft. Her desk wasn’t soft, and she couldn’t have made it to her office couch.

“Babe, do you want some water?”

Asami opened her mouth to talk, feeling how heavy her tongue felt. A glass pressed to her lips and she drank down the liquid. She squinted, seeing the beautiful blues meeting hers.

“Hey, wakey wakey.” A gentle smile greeted her.

“Kor?” Asami moved, taking in what appeared to be their bedroom in their house.

“Take it easy. Don’t move too much.” Korra held Asami against the pillows, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“What?” Her eye found Korra’s again.

“You have the flu, babe. Just sleep.” Korra pulled Asami into her side.

“I don’t like it.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s side, her breath hot through her girlfriend’s shirt.

Korra chuckled. “No one likes the flu, Asami. You can sleep it off, I’m here.”

Asami hummed in agreement, her right arm snaking around Korra’s middle to hold her.

She didn’t remember waking up the other times. Korra always seemed to have water, tea or soup nearby. A washcloth would get pressed to her forehead or neck, but she didn’t notice it until things started to become more clear in waves.

“How’d we get home?” Asami curled into Korra’s side as her girlfriend appeared to be reading.

Korra kept one arm around Asami, her index finger and thumb tracing slow circles on Asami’s back. “I drove.”

Asami frowned. “What?”

“I needed to learn at some point.”

“You drove my car?” Asami looked up at Korra. Her girlfriend knew how precious her car was, how much time she spent working on it.

Korra stared at Asami for a moment, and then her face broke into a lopsided grin. “I can’t lie to you. No, I didn’t drive your car. I had the boys drive. I just carried you from your office.”

Asami relaxed against Korra. “Don’t joke like that.”

“Your secretary called me, said she found you asleep at your desk. Not to mention when you left the meeting you looked pale.” Korra ran her fingers through Asami’s hair.

Asami groaned. She hurt all over, the fever milder but still not an experience she wanted to have. “You should sleep on the couch. No one wants a sick Avatar.”

Korra laughed. “That should have happened two days ago. Besides, I wouldn’t leave you to be miserable by yourself.” She leaned down and kissed Asami’s forehead. “If I get sick, I get sick.”

Asami relaxed into her pillows, her brain feeling muddy again as Korra’s fingers continued to pass through her hair. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes were closed.

The days ran together and Asami sat up against the pillows as her fever lessened. She felt more herself, currently tapping away at her laptop. Her glasses slipped to the edge of her nose, which she used a finger to push them back up. A noise at the bedroom door made her look up.

“You look busy.” Korra walked in carrying a tray with some dishes on it.

“I’ve been away too long.” Asami grabbed the water bottle Korra left there for her and took a long drink from it.

“It’s been four days.” Korra set up the tray and grabbed Asami’s laptop.

“Hey! I need that.” Asami reached for it, but Korra kept it out of her range.

“Eat your lunch, then maybe I’ll consider giving this back.” Korra set the laptop on their dresser before she puttered around the room. She fluffed up pillows and took a moment to refill Asami’s water.

Asami huffed and started to eat the stew one lumpy, delicious spoonful at a time. She grew accustomed to the Southern Water Tribe food Korra prepared. They were strange, but they left her feeling full and warm. Plus the energy she seemed to have gained back helped her at least accomplish some tasks from the office.

“You can’t keep me here forever.” Asami eyed Korra as she sipped her fresh bottle.

“I know. Kya suggested you stay home and use this week to relax. I’m abiding by the doctor’s orders.” Korra sat down by Asami’s legs and put a hand on Asami’s knee through the comforter.

“Her orders couldn’t possibly have been ‘Keep Asami hostage in her bed.’” Asami frowned, chewing on a large piece of potato.

Korra swayed her head back and forth. “Not the words she used, but I figure you could use the rest.” She got up and kissed Asami’s forehead. “I promise first thing Monday you can go back and work yourself into a chest cold next.”

Asami sighed, setting her empty bowl and spoon aside on the tray.

“For your good behavior, you get dessert.” Korra pulled a small item from under the bed and held out the little rectangle to her girlfriend.

Asami took the object, feeling how cold it was. She unwrapped it and stared at the ice cream sandwich. “I require a second one.” Taking a bite she watched Korra.

“Yes, ma’am.” Korra pulled out another ice cream sandwich and handed it over. She collected the dishes and disappeared for a few minutes.

“Kor.” Asami let her voice carry through the house hoping her girlfriend heard her. “Kor?” She tried a bit louder this time. “Kor!” Footsteps came up the stairs and Korra slid into the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?”

Asami waved Korra over, putting the ice cream sandwiches in one of her own hands. The instant her girlfriend approached, Asami grabbed a fistful of Korra’s v-neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She held Korra in that moment, enjoying the feel of their lips together. If there was one thing Asami missed while being sick, it was only getting forehead kisses. Asami released Korra and sat back.

“You can go.” She waved her girlfriend away, pretending to not notice the stunned look on her face.

Korra gave her that lopsided grin and walked away. “Glad you’re feeling better, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And if you want more Korrasami, but in a slow-burn University AU sort of way, check out my other fic [flaws](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13499614/chapters/30959062), if you haven't already. Also, stay healthy out there with flu season being upon us. Stay excellent!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing and dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Or Single Awareness Day to my fellow single humans. I love all of you, and I wanted to post something warm and fuzzy for all of our hearts. Thank you all for reading and your commments/kudos. I hope the universe treats you right. Stay excellent. Enjoy!

Korra giggled and gestured to Asami. “Okay, show me again?”

Asami set aside her wine glass and Korra’s before she stood and walked over to her girlfriend. She felt Korra’s hand rest on the small of her back. One hand took Korra’s open one, and the other rested on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Wait. No. I’m not.” Korra kept looking down at her feet, trying to move as Asami stepped slowly with her. The music drifted from the hidden speakers on the roof.

They planned on watching the meteor shower, cuddling on their rooftop garden to make wishes. Instead, Korra asked her how to dance. Asami wouldn’t give up the opportunity to be close to Korra. She never did. Feeling her girlfriend’s body against hers reminded Asami that she was _alive_ , that they were both living compared to all the dangers they faced in the last five years.

“Babe, you have to look at me. If you watch your feet you’ll mess up.” Asami stopped them by using her hand on Korra’s shoulder and tilting her girlfriend’s chin so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t want to step on your feet.” Korra attempted to glance down, but Asami’s fingers stopped her.

“Kor. We’re barefoot, it’s okay.” Asam smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Korra’s in a quick peck. “Keep your eyes on mine, and you’ll do just fine.”

Korra’s lopsided grin split her face as she nodded. “Okay. Lead away.”

Asami smirked. “Oh, I get to lead?”

“You’re good at it.” Korra didn’t seem to get where her girlfriend was going with this.

“I know, I led you right to me, didn’t I?” Asami moved their hands so she could lead and started to move with Korra around their roof garden.

Korra tried to stifle her laughter. She pushed her face into Asami’s neck, choosing to hug her instead.

“Hey goofball, what’s so funny?” Asami held Korra, feeling her girlfriend laughing against her.

“That was so smooth and yet so terrible at the same time.” Korra pressed her lips to Asami’s pulse point.

Asami swayed with Korra, smiling at her girlfriend’s laughter. She loved moments like this in their house. It made her love it even more, knowing it was filled with their love and laughter.

“I love you, though.” Korra grabbed Asami’s face and kissed her. Their hands returned to their dancing positions and they swayed together under the stars.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When disaster strikes, rest is few and far between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has been well. Here's a quick update so you can go on with your Sunday. Stay excellent and enjoy!

Asami skimmed the crowd of faces hoping to spot those piercing blue eyes she loved to wake up to. Everyone looked tired, with dust on their faces and clothes. The doctors and nurses who weren’t waterbenders continued in scrubs stained with blood and dirt. She walked from where she finished working on one of the generators for the small hospital and to a nearby tent used as a headquarters.

“Has anyone seen Korra?” Asami reached the table where a map of the disaster area was spread out with the heads of the first responders gathered around it. Their heads turned to her.

“The Avatar? Not in a few hours.” The man glanced down to the map and pointed at a spot. “She was there probably, six hours ago. Anyone see her come back?” All the other rescuers, men and women alike, shook their heads.

Asami nodded. “Thank you. The generators should be alright for now. I rewired a few things. My airships should arrive by midday tomorrow with supplies. And I’ll start working on plans to help with the rebuilding.” She walked from the tent and rubbed her eyes trying to remember how many hours passed since the last time she saw Korra. Asami squinted up at the sky, taking in the stars. The sun had been out the last time she saw her girlfriend, that much she knew.

It took some walking through the makeshift camp and speaking to a nurse or two before Asami got pointed in the right direction. She found Korra holding a toddler as she climbed across a pile of rubble. Asami paused and watched the scene, seeing Korra pass off the child to the thankful mother. The woman rushed off to the camp with a nurse to check out the child.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Asami put her hands on her hips as she took in Korra. Her girlfriend’s clothes were torn and stained, She couldn’t be sure which splotches of dried blood were Korra’s or someone she rescued.

Korra approached Asami, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. “How long’s it been?”

Asami held Korra, feeling the Avatar sag against her. “At least thirty hours? Maybe more.” She felt Korra bury her head in her shoulder before the woman’s nose pressed into Asami’s neck.

“Spirits, there’s so much to do.” Korra straightened but swayed on her feet that Asami steadied her with both hands on her shoulders.

“Come on, we’re going to go sleep.” Asami turned to pull Korra and felt her resist. She glanced back. “What?”

“Asami, there’s so much to do, and people to find.” Korra looked over her shoulder at the rest of the town that lay in ruins from the earthquake.

Asami stepped back and put her hands on Korra’s cheeks. “There are rescue crews scouring this place too. You need rest just as much as they do.”

Korra opened her mouth to protest and shut it again.

“Let’s get a few hours sleep and eat. We’re not good to anyone if we’re barely awake.” Asami kissed her girlfriend who relaxed against her. She felt Korra wrap her arms around her middle.

Korra pulled away and kissed Asami’s chin. “Okay.”

They walked with their arms around each other to a small tent where they dumped their things after first arriving.

Asami watched Korra drop on the cot like a sack of potatoes. She closed their tent flaps and lay down once her girlfriend moved over. The engineer lay on her side, Korra’s arm around her waist.

“Spirits we both need a _shower_.” Korra whispered into Asami’s shoulder.

“Are you saying I stink?” Asami smirked, feeling Korra’s grip tighten. The cot shifted and the Avatar sat up.

“I’m saying I smell. You just appear like you’ve been in your garage too long. I must look like I crawled out of a grave.” Korra sat up and peered down at Asami.

Asami turned her head, her eyes meeting Korra’s blues as she grinned at the Avatar. “Calm down, I’m kidding.” She grabbed the front of Korra’s shirt in a fist and pulled her down for a kiss. A moment later she released the Avatar. “Now go to sleep."

Korra lay back down and pulled Asami into her.

Asami fell asleep to Korra’s breathing evening out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so unbelievably short! And it's been forever since I posted a drabble here because I was finishing flaws. Not to mention I've been busy with the bae. So there is that. But anyway! Thank you for reading as always. I'm working on a few things, not only for this, but also I'm going back for my masters, so I suppose my updates will get... interesting? or be few and far between. But fear not, I will not abandon you. And you can always bug me on [Tumblr](dominicknight.tumblr.com). Stay excellent, I love you all.

Asami pressed the front door closed, mindful of the noise as she turned the lock. She could hear Naga snoring from the living room, so her entering didn’t stir the polar bear dog. The CEO left her purse on the table by the door and slipped out of her heels, leaving them neatly under where she hung her coat. She crept through the dark house, stepping over the creaky spots on the stairs. 

The ajar bedroom door made it easy for her to slip inside. Asami grabbed her pajamas from the bedpost and crept into the bathroom. She cleaned off her makeup and went through her nightly routine, piling her hair into a messy bun. Now in a soft t-shirt with her business attire hung up, Asami shuffled into the bedroom.

She could see Korra asleep under the blankets, her back to the bathroom door. Asami slid into bed and scooched to her girlfriend. One arm went around Korra’s waist and she smiled feeling the sleepy Avatar grope for her hand and entwine their fingers. 

“Welcome home, ‘Sami.” Korra’s voice came out soft, a murmur in her grogginess. 

Asami felt Korra’s lips on her fingers and slid her other arm under the pillow. With Korra’s back against her, Asami hugged her girlfriend and inhaled. Korra smelled distinctly of sea salt, the seaweed soap she used, and the smell of what Asami could only describe as fresh snow. Even after a long day where Korra handled Avatar duties with fights and should smell like smoke and dirt, Asami could find these scents under it all. 

“Thank you, Kor. Go back to sleep.” Asami pressed her lips to the spot of skin just behind Korra’s ear. She heard the Avatar hum in affirmation, a sound deep from her girlfriend’s chest. “Love you.” 

Another hum from the Avatar. “Love you, too.” 

Asami could hear the smile in Korra’s voice. She held Korra close to her and drifted off. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes on a day-off you have to try on each other's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've been busy prepping for my first workshop in grad school, so I'm sorry for the delay on my newest fic. But thank you all for your patience. Stay excellent, and enjoy!

Asami laughed as she pulled on the compression sleeves. They were a tad loose on her arms, not having the same physique as Korra’s biceps. “Are water tribe clothes always this comfortable?”

“What do you think?” Korra strolled out of the closet wearing Asami’s red dress and struck a pose. 

Asami looked up and smiled. “And you said red wasn’t your color.” She met Korra half way and put her hands on her hips in a superhero pose.

“I like you in water tribe blue. But Fire Nation red is completely your color.” Korra put her hands on Asami’s hips. 

“Are we done playing dress up?” Asami reached up and ran her hand through Korra’s hair. 

Korra grinned and wrinkled her nose at her girlfriend. “Yeah. I have one more outfit for you.” She disappeared into the closet. 

Asami sat on the edge of their bed waiting for Korra. She heard the sound of zippers and hangers in the closet. “Babe?”

“Almost ready!” Korra’s voice carried from within. 

Asami chuckled. “No rush, Kor.”

“What do you think?” Korra stepped into the closet doorway in her pajama shorts and Asami’s leather jacket. 

The CEO took in her girlfriend wearing the Future Industries logo and her leather jacket. She made a mental note to find something for Korra, only with the Southern Water Tribe symbol.

Korra gave Asami that lopsided grin that always made the CEO’s knees weak. “I’ll take your silence as you like it?” The Avatar approached and stood between Asami’s legs and put her hands on the CEO’s shoulders. 

“You should wear this more often.” Asami reached up and played with the lapel before stopping with her hand on Korra’s side as she looked at her girlfriend. 

“I wish I could, but this is your jacket. And you’re wearing it when I’m not.” Korra pressed her lips to Asami’s forehead. 

“Ready to call it a night?”

“Yeah. Help me out of your jacket?” Korra tucked a strand of Asami’s hair behind her ear.

Asami eyed Korra and reached up to undo the zipper. She pulled it down to reveal her girlfriend wearing nothing underneath. The CEO smirked. “I thought we were going to bed.”

“We are. I just figured we needed to end this day off with something relaxing.”

“Come here, you goofball.” Asami grabbed Korra and pulled her girlfriend down on their bed. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta take that snazzy look out of the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, and I haven't gotten that new fic out yet. It's been a busy start to my first semester of grad school, plus working full time. So updates from me will be slow. Thank you all for sticking with me. I want to work on the new fic, and get some chapters down before I start posting it, that way you guys won't have to wait so long for updates. Maybe. I dunno. We'll see what happens. Anyway, stay excellent. Enjoy!

“We’re winning bids four to one compared to Cabbage Corp. Republic City’s rebuild is going so well that Prince Wu wants us to help with the infrastructure to the Earth Kingdom, and rebuild Ba Sing Se. Future Industries will bring in jobs and help the economy.” Asami stood in the circle of politicians and business leaders from across the world. She sipped her wine and listened as one of the men went on about all the changes. To anyone else, all the rapid development that the Earth Kingdom would see in the rebuild would be scary. But to the CEO, she already knew the good it could do.

She saw it herself when Republic City went through a major industrial change. Her father had a large hand in it that saw the city grow stronger and larger. Asami loved this city, and she wanted it to be at it’s best. And Future Industries helping with that endeavor would be the best thing she could do in her father’s memory. Plus, it meant there was one less place Korra needed to keep safe. 

Asami glanced around hoping to spot her girlfriend among the crowd. Korra got pulled away by Varrick of all people. The CEO rolled her eyes at the ideas of what Varrick could possibly want with the Avatar. She turned at the feeling of a hand on the small of her back. 

“Sorry that took so long, babe.” Korra gave Asami a tired smile. “You know how it goes.” 

Asami chuckled and slid her hand around Korra’s waist. “Oh, I can only imagine.” 

“There you are, Korra. I turned away for a moment and you were gone.” Varrick approached and the small group around Asami seemed to disperse. Everyone knew when Varrick Blackstone was involved, you made yourself scarce. “Oh. Asami. I was looking for you too.” 

Korra gave Asami a tight-lipped smile in apology. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Asami tilted her head wondering what she was in for. Her mind went to a few places as to what he could want, and she already started to formulate her reasons to say no. Sure he helped save the city, but he also double-crossed her. 

“I want you and Korra to be the next stars in my mover.” Varrick grinned at them and held out his hand. “Darling, do the thing.” 

Zhu Li pulled out a poster from somewhere. Two models were dressed as Korra and Asami back to back. 

Asami bit the inside of her cheek. She did not like this one bit and now realized why Korra found her in a hurry. “Well, that sure is something.” 

“I call it, ‘The Legend of Love: Avatar Korra and Asami Sato.’” Varrick nodded at the two, looking between them for a positive response. 

“You know, I’d love to, but I have enough on my hands as it is. Plus, I’m not comfortable with a mover about me while I’m still alive.” Asami frowned and traced a circle into Korra’s back with her finger. 

“Just like the Nuktuk films, your story has action  _ and _ romance. It’s all based on a true story! What better love story than that!” Varrick gestured to them and how close the couple was to each other. 

“You can make all the Nuktuk films you want. Our story belongs to us, and we’d like to keep it that way.” Korra shrugged and squeezed Asami to her side. 

“How about I write up a script and you can make your decision then?” Varrick reached out to put his hand on Asami’s shoulder. 

Asami caught his hand and twisted his wrist enough to where he’d feel a sharp pain. “We’ll reconsider after we come back from the bathroom.” She released his wrist and strode away, pulling Korra behind her.

“Babe, are you sure that’s a wise idea?” Korra glanced over her shoulder and then at her girlfriend.

Asami went past the bathrooms and through the ballroom kitchen. They were out in an alley in no time. “Yeah. We’ll be long gone by the time Varrick realizes we’re not coming back.” She smirked and walked to where she parked her car earlier. Perks of knowing the staff at the party location meant she could sneak in and out. 

Korra stared at the car and at her girlfriend. “Where we headed?” 

“Are you hungry?” Asami climbed in as Korra did the same. 

“We missed dessert. Got any places in mind?” Korra smiled at her girlfriend. 

Asami smirked. Her mind went to being back home in their bed, their dresses strewn on the floor. She knew that was the perfect option for later. “Yeah. I know just the place.” The engine roared and Asami headed across the city. She parked outside a short building with red neons on the front. 

Asami led Korra inside the diner and the two sat at the counter. The place was half empty, with patrons scattered between the booths and the other end of the counter. She noticed Korra looking around. “Welcome to The Nomad.” Asami smiled and snagged a menu from between the ketchup and mustard holder. 

“What is this place?” Korra turned back to her girlfriend. 

“We’re getting dessert.” Asami looked at the menu. It hadn’t changed at all. 

“You look too nice to be in this joint. You run away from a wedding?” The woman working the counter walked over to them after serving some customers down the way. 

“Some fancy party we decided to ditch.” Korra grinned. 

“Must have been some shindig. What can I get you darlins’?” The woman stood before them with a hand on one hip. 

Asami watched Korra realize she hadn’t looked at a menu. “Could we have Fire Fries and two milkshakes? One strawberry, one chocolate.” 

“You got it.” The woman beamed and turned away. She put in their orders and started working on the milkshakes. 

Korra turned to Asami. “Have you been here before?” 

Asami shrugged. “My dad and I came here a lot when I was young. It’s not far from where the original factory and headquarters were.” The CEO pointed down the street. “We still have the warehouse, but obviously we’ve moved locations for the larger part of our operation.” 

Korra nodded and seemed to take another look around. “I can see why you and your dad would come here.” 

Asami wrinkled her nose at the statement. “Why do you say that?” 

“It’s a small business built on hard work. Plus I imagine not having to cook was a nice perk.” Korra bumped shoulders with Asami. “You and your dad wanted to support a small business like your own. It’s giving back.” 

Asami knew why she loved Korra. Moments like these when her girlfriend would  _ know _ exactly why Asami had certain habits or made specific decisions. 

“Here you go. Fire Fries and two milkshakes. Enjoy, darlins’.” The waitress dropped off the food and straws. “You holler if you need anything else or wave for me. I’ll be ‘round.” She walked off to check in with other customers. 

Korra popped a few fries into her mouth and took in a deep breath through her lips the instant she must have realized they were fresh out of the fryer. “Oh! Hot. Hot.” 

Asami laughed and watched Korra’s antics. She put straws in both of their milkshakes. Asami took off the small cherry and mixed her milkshake with the whip cream. Once she felt it was to her satisfaction she took a sip. The milkshake had the perfect mix of strawberry to ice cream, exactly how she remembered it. 

“Also, I bet you and Hiroshi loved these Fire Fries.” Korra took another one and swiped it through her whip cream before taking a bite. 

“They have the  _ best _ Fire Fries around.” Asami took two and dipped them in her shake before eating them. 

“Wait. Hold on, excuse me. What are you doing?” Korra stared at Asami. 

“I’m eating dessert. What’s wrong?” Asami turned on her stool to look at her girlfriend as she repeated the same process of eating her friends. 

“That! What are you doing?” 

“I like my Fire Fries this way.” Asami shrugged and took another bite. 

Korra put up her hands. “Spirits. You’re one of  _ those _ people. We can’t be dating.” She started to get up.

Asami waved at Korra. “You can walk home. I’m going to enjoy dessert.” She held her girlfriend’s gaze as she put the cherry in her mouth and pulled the stem free. Asami chewed slow and then went back to her milkshake.

Korra laughed and leaned forwards. She pressed her lips to Asami’s cheek. “I love you too much to let that be what breaks the camelmonkey’s back.” 

“I mean, if that were what did it, I’d judge you. There’s plenty of other things you could have picked, but Fire Fries in my milkshake, that’s my sin.” Asami smirked and took a sip. 

The Avatar dug back into the Fire Fries. “You really know the places to take a girl.” 

Asami smiled. “What can I say? My dad taught me right.” She held Korra’s hand as the two of them ate their dessert.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew it's been a while. Sorry about that. I just started my second semester of grad school, I'm recently unemployed, and dealing with some political mumbo-jumbo at grad school (because I'm rebellious and don't take shit). A lot has happened since my last update, hence the delay. I'm working on my next multi-chapter fic for Korrasami too. I want it all written before I post it so that way I won't have a long hiatus. Anyway, I hope everyone had a successful start to 2019 and that the new year treats you right. Thank you for reading and sticking with me. Enjoy. Stay excellent!

She hated the empty house when Korra traveled for Avatar business. Asami would usually travel with her girlfriend, but her company needed her attention. In a few weeks, they would launch their new Satomobile lines, an update on past designs that improved their efficiency. Her long hours kept her out of the house, but she would return home well after the streetlights hummed to their full brightness. 

Before Korra left, Asami remembered watching her pack from her spot on the bed. Her girlfriend threw items into a bag, clean clothes jumbled with toiletries. Asami caught Korra’s wrist as she moved from the nightstand with her compression sleeves clutched in her fist.

Korra’s skin always felt warmer than the average person. Asami didn’t know if this trait belonged to every Avater - a firebender or airbender technique - or if all members of the Water Tribe radiated this much heat. She never worried about Korra and her extra warm skin. The Avatar never seemed to have a fever, or get sick for that matter. If she got the chance to touch Korra’s skin, Asami took it. At this point people probably assumed she did this because who wouldn’t want to touch the Avatar? A person chosen by mystical beings to maintain balance in the ever changing world.

Asami didn’t think like that. She never thought about people as objects, or trophies. Her father did that and she wanted to part ways with that trail of thinking before it got too far. 

People existed in the world around her among the machines and oil. Asami wanted to feel Korra’s skin because it reminded her she wasn’t alone. That they existed together. 

Holding Korra’s wrist meant she could feel the muscles move. She could be reassured that her girlfriend was here. Korra, the Avatar, was alive and well. Sure, Asami could hear her voice, or see Korra bend an element in battle. But feeling her pulse, the muscles twist over bone was grounding. 

“Everything okay?” Korra looked down at Asami. She smiled the way she did when Asami came home from work after a long day.

Asami stared at Korra, wishing she didn’t have to watch her pack. Or that she didn’t have to say goodbye, and be safe. No matter how often she said it, she couldn’t predict the outcome of the Avatar’s missions. “I love you.” 

Korra’s face lit up, a huge grin splitting her face. “I love you too.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to Asami’s. Korra pulled away, her reluctance evident by how slow she did it. “I’ll be home soon enough.” 

“I know. The house is empty without you and Naga.” Asami slid her hand down to hold Korra’s. She felt the warm skin under her fingers and wished for more time to pull Korra back to bed and feel more of her. 

The bed dipped as Korra sat next to Asami on the edge of the bed. Asami seized the opportunity and slid her other hand under Korra’s shirt, feeling the expanse of her lower back. 

“I could leave Naga so you’ll have company.” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s side. 

“Then we’ll both be worried about you, and I don’t know if that would be wise.” Asami kept her hand still. She wanted Korra to lay next to her under the blankets. 

Korra nodded and bit her lip. “We should get you a pet.” 

“Babe, we don’t have time for another animal.”

“Well, not another polar bear dog, but an animal that is right for you.” Korra kissed Asami, her fingers tightened in her girlfriend’s sleep shirt. She pulled away but kept her hand tangled in Asami’s shirt. 

“You really want to get me a pet?” Asami stared up at Korra, feeling her girlfriend shift, the muscles in her back moving under her hand. 

Korra nodded. “I think you should have a companion around here for when I’m gone. And I don’t mean Bolin.” 

Asami chuckled and smiled up at Korra. She nodded and pulled her hand from Korra’s back to her arm. “Please, be careful.” 

“Of course I will, babe. I’ve gotta come back to you.” Korra kissed Asami again, this time longer. The doorbell rang and that was Korra’s cue. She pulled away and grabbed her bag. “I’ll be back before you know it.”


End file.
